Laucha
Laucha (American German: Lauka) is a country in South America. It's official language is American German. It's capital since 1983 is Baschrer Kipleit, which replaced the former capital Höhekreis. It's largest city is Wadutt. Toponym When the Holy Roman empire went out to find a place to rest in a lake, they saw a handful of Aimarre and Mapuches, on a place they called "Lauka", which means drain. The name of the Viceroyalty was called Lauka ever since then. History The king of the German Empire, Maximilian I, demanded to follow Spain, Portugal and England on it's route to the new land. Some citizens, from the Westphalian, Burgundian and Lower Saxon Circles went to quest on over 400 boats. Churches and schools were founded in the 1480's, but they did not had recieved a full settlement until the 1490's. Dietrich IV of Furstenberg founded the first settlement on the coasts of the Incas, in 1496. It was divided into 7 empires, and went largely expanding all throughout the Amazon Rainforest. An uprising was held on 1783, against the Holy Roman kingdoms. It was held by over a million Creoles, Mapuches, Awas, Aimarre, Chechawas, divided in 32 troupes, along with other tribes, with the help of the Crown of Castille, the United States and the Kingdom of Sicily. It was considered as "Mullunderungpell" which on American German says "The Mother of All Revolutions". It would not be a republic until 1785, as the Empire of Laucha has been declared by it's first king, Laucius V of Berlin. TBA The current constitution was made in 1958. Culture TBA Laucha is the largest Anglican country in the New World, with 89% of it's people practicing that religion. The oldest Anglican school in the country is the Konigrupertschuelle, located in Grobe-Techkalt, in the southern part of the country, which also contains the oldest Anglican church, the St-Krober-Kathedral. Other religions practiced there are Roman Christianism, Uppsalan Christian, Islamic and Indigenous religions, such as the Buschaka, Rekebitt and the Mika-Ndjeanga. Economy Laucha's economy is the third-fastest growing economy in South America, a little bit ahead of Brazil and Marijó. It has a GDP per capita of $13,245,485, and it mostly produces manufacturing and agricultural resources, along with television series. Geography Laucha is divided into 16 regions # Atschbild-Klebber (Gegen Akkade) # Klaide-Klebber (Bramdonvialle) # Atschbild-Putzen (Relscheik) # Thorngern (Die Palm) # Schurbynth (Prinzrupert) # Gemeinsam (Imacklehn) # Chethorn (Wubutall) # Sankt-Bethel (Hohekreis) # Yeisse (Karolienbethord) # Nestwabben (Heutspatt) # Barbing (Fenbron) # Echlerkein (Atgenkuell) # Dschudschuge (Nutremis) # Pezel-Antkerisch (Tegenbutel) # Pezel-Neu-Aarau (Ossmann) # Thorngern-Bitsfeld (Baschrer Kipleit) Symbols Laucha's flag contains a yellow space with a black triangle, which contains an emblem, which has what it looks like a cove, an eagle, an cross, two arrows and a chapel. Laucha's anthem is Der Grund der Slift, composed in 1798. Telecommunications The national television channels are Wolksmedia 1 (launched in 1931), Wolksmedia 2 (launched in 1945 as a propaganda-only television station), Tele-Laukisch, UHM.TV and AchtVision. They have other channels like Reibe (kids), WK6 (meteorology) and MIKAF (romance) Radio channels are most visible than television, due to it having extreme visual violence, according to the government. The most watched radio station is Spatter 8, founded in 1966 as Harkerbrus-Radiouberatnung. Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project Category:Laucha